


His Name Here

by WORLDLWT



Series: Beautifully Bitter [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Liar, Lost Love, Love Letters, Sociopath, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just about a boy I know and wish I didn't. At least he gave me something good to write about</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments on the piece it's very important to me

He was manipulative. The last thoughts of him in everyone's dwindling years were his constant manipulations and his impeccable lack of remorse. As humans, we sit around thinking everyone has emotions and remorse, a solid conscience guiding them through right and wrong. He didn't have that. At least he acted like he didn't. His story took place right outside the vivid city of New York in a simple, suburban town on Long Island. 

Towns meant people and people meant lies. Liars and lying and all the bad in the world wrapped up in his own mind that he could then disperse carefully, like poison into his victims of choice. He never hurt anyone, physically. He neither hit nor fought. He never yelled or complained. He simply played with their small simple minds. He played with their minds and he destroyed them. Turning every inch of their being into a dark black abyss of emotion, turning them into a version of himself, only weaker.

To her, he was almost as dull as an inanimate object. She never truly felt whatever warmth he occasionally projected to whomever asked for it. Whomever he saw fit for it. She never got that close, not personally, not physically. She got incredibly close mentally. Almost as if their minds acted as one, acted for the other, with the other, against the other. Like boats on raging currents their mouths waterfalls of words and scripture that truly dazzled the other at any given chance.

She never loved that boy. Love was something that she had too much of and something he couldn't receive. For a time he held all of her love, above her head in a tormenting, belittling way. Waving it above her, just high enough so when she jumped for it only the pads of her fingers skimmed the edges. He liked it that way, the control, the torment, the look of absolute desperation her hollow eyes held.

He never looked at her the same way he looked at others. She was almost empty to him now, all her emotions and feelings wrapped around his finger or stowed away in a locked treasure chest that he hid under his bed. Her eyes held nothing when she looked at him and maybe, that was worse than when they held so much love for him it spilled out of her eyes as beads of water, cascading down her cheeks in an eager manner, racing each other down her neck to pool by her collarbones.

She scared him slightly, a women like that, a girl with a good head on her shoulders, nasty lips and a snake like tongue. She was his biggest failure. Not because he couldn't love her in return, not because he broke her into the tiny pieces she had to pick up by herself but because of the fact that whenever he did speak, the marvelous nanoseconds in which they conversed she always fought back, hard and strong with her head held high and her hands on her hips. That scared the crap out of him. A man whose eyes never sparkled or saddened, who's face rested in a default manner at all times, his voice monotone and flat. He felt something, anything more than normal with her. She brought out a sleeping beast in him. Something he locked away deep inside of himself, she had the key, the only key to the door that set his beast free and she opened it every single time.

They weren't together, nor apart. Wherever she was his spirit and name never lingered far. The bittersweet taste of his name spilling off of her tongue and consuming the air around her failed not to cause an uproar amongst the demons in her stomach. He said her name coldly, spitting it out as if it was poison trickling down his throat and making itself at home inside of him. She was in him now, she ran through his veins freely, never truly leaving him. 

Her beauty sprouted flowers within him that his own inner demons destroyed, taking parts of her soul with them, ripping the petals apart and devouring them, ravishly destroying her. She would never let him get inside of her in such a manner. Her heart, guarded by her greatest warriors stood before the gates, always paying attention, ready to fight any of his unwanted demons.

Her outer beauty stood no chance against the beauty she concealed inside herself. The reason her heart was so heavily guarded was due to the overwhelming amount of love her fragile, glass heart possessed. That was her true beauty, her ultimate power. 

She never thought loving him made her naive. She never truly believed that lie, naive? She was anything but naive, passionate, loving but not naive. She knew exactly what he was like, his faults his weaknesses, the acne on his inner thighs that his fingers grazed over subtly with a twist down on his lips because even a king had his insecurities. He was afraid of the dark and heights and her. She was Mount Everest and a dark and haunted basement, all his biggest fears wrapped up in one person. She was adrenaline and a pulse. She was the heavy beating of his heart in his chest, the screams of happiness you heard in the distance at an amusement park. The warm bath you slipped into after shoveling a newly fallen snow, a mixture of warm and cold that stuck in the back of your mind for rainy days. She was the warmth on your skin and the sand between your toes but she was not naive. She was not ashamed of him, not in herself or her feelings. She was simply happy they had whatever they had for however long they had it and no one not even his heavily armored knights could take that away from her.

He was the naive one, pushing away all his feelings to hide his fears, his insecurities hidden under layers of his own lies and memories he didn't want to remember. He lived his life dully, a monotone voice to match his life, his ambitions little and boring, his soul dying slowly naked of life and color, joy and pleasure missing from his life, that's what made him naive. A naive, scared boy. A boy, not a man, a boy. 

Maybe that's why they didn't work, her being everything you loved about life. The true beauty of our revolving earth. The color and winds. The sun and the shore, the moon and all the stars. She was maturity and grace, passion and fire. He grew physically dominating over her but mentally lacking, his eyes blind of her beauty, missing the sweet world around him. His head revolving into his own delusions. 

He was the cold and the dark. The numbing feeling you got from sitting outside too long. The discomfort of warmth. He was a feeling of torture or danger. He felt wrong but she never wanted his feeling to stop roaming her body like ants on an ant hill. She wanted every inch of her skin covered in his utter discomfort, his pure and simple destruction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I can see the reactions of others thank you
> 
> -Julia


End file.
